Conventionally, there is known a drive recorder that is mounted on a vehicle to record, as traveling information, traveling images obtained by capturing the outside of the vehicle. For example, in such a case that the vehicle causes a collision accident, the traveling information recorded in the drive recorder is used as information that objectively indicates a situation at the time of the accident.
With regard to the drive recorder, there is proposed a technology of personal information protection, in which an authentication code for each occupant is set with respect to the recorded traveling information, thereby leading to prevention of unauthorized readout of the traveling information by other persons (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-090519).
However, because the aforementioned conventional technology sets an access right to stored traveling information for each occupant, high-urgency traveling images of a collision accident, etc. may not be read by a person other than the occupants.